


Koujaku Eats His Left Hand

by harlee_lee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlee_lee/pseuds/harlee_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cowjackoff enjoys he delectable hand with pizza roll sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku Eats His Left Hand

kcowjack. was very hangry but he had nothing to eat!!!!!! what would he ea t?!??? koakaka was mad bc aoboob an d noze ate all his pizza rolls, and all had was a napkin. cowaakju decides that he should ea t his left hand!! 

koujakoo put his pinkie into his mouth hold savourinfg the taste of the delectable finbehger. but then he rralizzeddd tht he couldnt eat the finger w/ out his pizza roool sauze.  
he had to do revenge into aobook and. nkiijz so he walked up to nize and uhssed his majical power to suck the pizza out of neeiz he got the pizza soo he was going to go finish eatin his hannd and but he saw aubu watchin in horror!!!!!  
he had to sick tbhe pizza out of aibaS T u mY TOOOO! he breeethed heavily an d sucked the pizza juice out of aionba.

cow jack then engulfed his fingerbangin good left hand !!! teh end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
